A Love For 100 Days
by Stacy CPR
Summary: Sofia and James challenged themselves of being together for 100 days, could it work? James x Sofia (older) Modern AU A JamesFia Multi-Chapter story
1. Day 1

_**I read a review of a anonymous review, so here your request dude!**_  
_**Its JamesFia Multi-chapter story, hope you and the others like it, Enjoy!**_

_**-A Love For 100 days**_

* * *

_James and Sofia are best friends, they are High School classmates, while all their friends are having fun with their beloved half._

_James's sister, Amber and Desmond are reading books together at the library, it;s their secret date together when they have the free time_

_Zandar always visits Hildegard to give her jewels, chocolates, flowers but their relationship is not clear if they're dating or she just always buys something to him,_

_Hugo and Cleo are always together, holding hands, sitting in a bench together and eventually Hugo will propose to her soon_

* * *

James and Sofia are sitting in the park doing nothing, but just gazing into the sky,  
"I'm so bored. Just wish I have a boyfriend now to spend time with." Sofia spoke  
"I guess we're the only leftovers. We're the only person who isn't with a date now"

Both sigh and let the silence for a while

"Sofia's face suddenly beam up,  
"I think I have a good idea. Lets play a game"

James made a funny unknowing look in his face,  
"Eh? What game?"  
"Uhm..It's quite simple. You'll be my boyfriend for 100 days and I'll be your girlfriend for 100 days. what do you think?"

James nods slowly, "Oh okay"  
"Anyway I don't have any plan for the next few months." He added  
"You sound like you aren't looking forward to it at all!"

"It's not like that Sofia"  
"Okay, but cheer up. Today will be our first day and our first date. Where should we go?"  
"What about a movie? I heard that there is a really great movie in theater now.

"James stands,  
"Seems like I don't have any better idea than this" Sofia mumbled  
"What are you saying Sofia?"  
"Oh, nothing"

James lend his hand to Sofia,"Come on Sofia, we need to go"  
"She holds his hand, she felt something, like she felt safe to him, they always have physical contacts but...this.. just holding his hand, she felt different,  
"She stands, and their were close, Sofia blushed and turned around to hide it from James,

"Sofia, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" touched her shoulders, worried  
"Sofia's heart tremble so much, 'It's n..no..nothing like that, we..we should go to the movie right now, James"  
Sofia felt so shy to James right away, First day and she felt like she can stand anymore near him

They went to the movies and sent each other home after

"Bye Sofia, see you tomorrow" James waved from his car  
Sofia run fast inside her home, still blushing,  
"Huh? what's wrong with her?...never mind"  
"James start the car and went home, as for Sofia watching him

"Bye James" she whispered


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

* * *

**7:00 am**

A sunny day, birds are chirping, the sun is shining..

Sofia woke up, stretch her arms up high and yawned

She stands and went to the bathroom

She get back to her bed, her phone rings, a call...it's from James

She blushed, cause his number named 'Boyfriend'

She just can't believe at first but knowing this game will not work..

She pick up the phone and answered,

"Hello"

"Good morning, my girlfriend"

She blushed more

"Good morning too, my boyfriend"

James smiled

"How's your morning?"

"Quite good sleep I have and a good day I have faced today"

"Okay... Oh I forgot, It's our 'Day 2', I will pick you up at 10:00am?"

Sofia eyes widen, why James wants to be with her so early

"Uhm, I don't know James, It's so early for our date today huh?

James blushed, he thinks he missed her so much, "Oh sorry, how about...12?"

Sofia smile,"Okay"

"Okay, see you later"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

* * *

**11:50am**

Sofia wears a black shirt with a dark purple jacket, black jeans and a brown boots

Her hair is ponytail and some strand falls to her hair, before going out to her room, her phone rings

"Hello"

"Sofia, I'm at your door now..."

"Okay, wait for me I'm going out now"

* * *

**12:00pm**

Sofia open the door, facing James's back

"Hi there James"

James turned around and faced Sofia,

James mouth fell slightly. closed it and gulped

"Sofia you look...good"

"Thank you"

"Uhm, today, we are going to a concert"

"Oh, that's fun!' "Okay, now let's go"

Sofia holds his hand, they walk instead of using James's Car,

They watched the concert together, they both having fun together

* * *

**5:30pm**

Its afternoon,the concert is finish..

James and Sofia sit on the bench near the tree

Sofia gaze to the pink-orange colored sky, she closed her eyes and feel the wind around her

James watch her and smiled, he touched his pocket, and pick it out

He stares his gift for his 'girlfriend'

"Sofia"

She opened her eyes and face James

"I have something for you"

He brought her palm to his and put a amethyst star key chain

"I hope you like it"

Sofia touch the key chain, and smile

"James, it's beautiful, thank you"

And they stared for a while, something interrupted...

A fireworks displays at the sky, James groaned silently,

Both watch the fireworks,

"James"

"Yes, Sofia"

"Wanna go for a dinner at home?"

"Sure, cause I'm sooooo...hungry"

"Then let's go"

James and Sofia go to her house for dinner

* * *

"Mom! I'm home" as Sofia and James enter the house,

Miranda kissed Sofia's cheek, "Oh you brought your friend"

James spoke, "Hello Mrs..?"

"Miranda, but you can just call me mom, It's been a long time I see you"

"Yes...mom?"

Miranda smile,"Are you here for the dinner?"

"Yes, actually your daughter invites me"

"Oh, that's good to know cause I've cook a lot tonight" Miranda winks to Sofia

"Uhm, I need to change my clothes before we eat" Sofia went upstairs to her room

James wait at the living room, Miranda sit next to him

"James"

"Yes"

"I have a question, are you two...you know, have something together?"

James blush hardly

"It's nothing like that, Sofia and I are just, hanging out"

Sofia frown as she heard James, and Miranda saw her

"Okay..oh Sofia, your here and lets get ready for the dinner"

Miranda, Sofia and James eat dinner together, as they finish...

* * *

Sofia and James were outside...

"Thanks for the dinner Sofia"

"Your welcome James"

Sofia hug him before he walks away

"Mom wants to give you something"

Sofia give a box to James,

"Uhm... and she said open it when you're home now"

"Say it to your Mom thanks to her gift"

"I will"

"Bye James"

"Bye Sofia"

As James was far away from her, she stares the stars above...


	3. Day 3

_**Day 3:**_

**9:00am**

A letter was sent to Sofia in her mailbox, its an invitation from her friend,  
It's Vivian's Birthday! Sofia was so excited that she pick up her phone  
She called James

James is finishing dressing himself, suddenly he fell off the ground  
He groaned, his phone rangs  
"Hello James"  
"Oh hello Sofia"

"James! Vivian sent me a letter, were invited to Vivian's house; It's her birthday today!"  
"Really? We should get her a present before we go"  
"Yeah, meet me 11:00 at the mall?"  
"Okay"  
"bye

Sofia is already at the mall, it's 1:00 and she is sitting outside in a bench waiting for James  
Someone touches her shoulders, and then she turn to see it who, "Sofia"  
Sofia stands up, "James, why you took so long?"

James rub at the back of his neck, "There's an accident along the way so I need to help them"  
Sofia replied sarcastically, "Okay, at least your here now"  
James takes her right hand by his and run inside the mall, "Then lets go inside"  
"James!" Sofia was annoyed

They finding a perfect gift for Vivian,  
Suddenly James stops, "Sofia"  
"What?"  
"It's just...we're been searching too long we might missed the party?"  
Sofia's shoulders slumped, "I know that but I can't think anything?"  
"Hmmm, what's Vivian's hobbies?" James asked her  
Sofia's left eyebrow went up, "Uhm...I know she likes to sing and sometimes she plays her piano, why do you ask?"  
"I think we can give her a gift that is something to do her hobbies"  
Sofia beamed up and then realized something, "Then why you didn't tell me earlier?"  
James went paled, and remembered earlier events...  
Moments earlier...James always staring at Sofia whenever she doesn't notice him while she finds a gift..  
"I don't know, I just thought it now"  
"Okay, lets go to the music shop, we can give her some musical notes"  
"Good Idea Sofia"  
They entered the store and buy 5 different genres of notes  
They left the mall and went to Vivian's house

Both of them was incfront of Vivian's door...and ring the door bell  
"Oh Sofia, James you came!"  
"Happy Birthday Vivian!"  
"Thank you guys, come on in"  
Both entered, their friends and classmates came while there are some incoming with their greetings and presents

While Vivian is entertaining with others, Sofia tap her shoulders,  
"Vivian"  
"Yes Sofia"  
"James and I wants to give something for you"  
James give a small blue present, Vivian take it and smiled  
"Thanks to both you"  
"Your welcome, if you'll open it" James winked at her

Vivian untied the ribbon carefully and slowly brought out the item inside, eyes are watering with joy..  
"Sofia...James"  
As Sofia started to explain, James proudly place his hand to her mouth and interlude,  
"I thought about your hobbies and I...I mean we, pick some other genres that you might like to try"  
Sofia was annoyed after James put his hand down, "Sorry Sofia"  
Vivian giggles, as Sofia calmed down, "It's alright James just don't do it again"  
"Thanks again for the gift guys, I appreciate it and I'll give it a try"  
"Just let us hear you out when you practice"  
"Sure James, some other time" Vivian went away and the stops  
"Enjoy the party guys"  
"Sure Vivian and have a great day to you" Sofia hug her and finally walks away  
Sofia turned around and saw James is missing, "James"

He finds him everywhere, at the living room, at the backyard, at the gardens  
and knocked every restrooms, "James?" the door opens, "Oh Sofia"  
"Zandar"  
"Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Yes, did you see or notice James?"  
"Nope, but did you find him everywhere?"  
"I guess...Oh there's one!"  
"What?"  
"At the kitchen!  
"Then why you didn't go there?"  
"I just don't think James will go there cause it's rude when you attend at a party and went there for food...right?"  
"Yeah, It's true but you don't remember when James and I invited at Amber's tea party when we are young?"  
"Yeah, you two just start eating those pink bear cookies"  
The two laughed for awhile, "I should probably go find James" "Me too, Hildie might see me with you, know that she's too jealous seeing me with other girls" and He winks  
She giggled, "Okay bye Zandar"  
"Bye Sofia"

Sofia went to the kitchen, the room was full of food and no others around,  
"James, are your here?" she heard something and turned around  
"Is anybody here?" Suddenly her eyes were covered by cold hands  
"Don't move, as I put my hands down just and stand still or I'll do terrible to you!" the voice whispered in her ears making shivers in her spine,  
and something rolling in her stomach, like she's not afraid whose against her  
She finally sees the light then a spoon of ice cream was in front of her face then bite the spoon and turned around to throw the spoon at the person behind her,  
"Ouch"  
"James?" Sofia was annoyed and slapped hardly at James  
"Why you did that?"  
Sofia answered him madly "And where did you gone missing? Just to make me find you all day?" "It's just you and Vivian took too long talking and I just want to get us some food..." Sofia breath out, "Sorry, I just so scared and frightened when I didn't saw you" Sofia gaze at the ground blushing hardly,  
James heart fluttered out and smiled, "Sorry to Sofia, sorry for making you a fool just to find me in this...big house"  
"It's okay James, if you'll lost, I'll find you everywhere"  
"Thank you Sofia"  
They stared for a moment and Sofia interrupt, turn to speak  
"I remember that this is our **'day 3**' so...uhm...let us get some scoop an ice cream and back to the party"  
"yeah...yeah...we...should...do that"  
"James"  
"What?"  
"Is there a problem?"  
"Just nothing, got exhausted"

They get their ice cream and went back to the party, they enjoyed talking with their friends, singing, dancing and playing games...  
Speaking of games, Vivian invite them to play paper dance..

"James, Sofia, wanna join the game?"  
"This is an Ah-mazing!..James?"  
"Sofia?"  
"Lets go play and join them"  
"Brilliant!"

They both having fun until Zandar & Hildegard and James & Sofia are players left..  
The music turned on, both pairs dancing for a moment...and the music stops,  
both pairs stands at the little space of the paper, Zandar stands with his one foot and brought Hildegard at his back,  
while James stands at his foot too and carry Sofia in his arms until...they fell on the ground hugging each other, closer at the first time, Sofia was on James, both blushing hard...

"You got him James" Zandar said, "whoa hoo!" "You got it boy" other boys celebrating, while the girls are giggling at the romantic scene before them,  
Vivian and her parents worried approaching them, "Are you guys okay?"  
Sofia and James stay still, heartbeats linked, not letting go, "Guys?" Sofia wiggled her head and stands up, "Yes, were...we are okay"  
James is still at the ground, staring at Sofia above him, "James", an angelic voice called him, "James, stand up"  
He stands and staring at the beautiful face he ever seen, "Thanks...Sofia"  
"Your welcome James"  
"Sorry for what happened for the both of you" Vivian's mother apologized  
"It's okay and It's just an accident"  
"Yeah an accident, at least you're not Sofia..." he glanced to see Sofia blushing,  
Vivian giggled and her parents smiled, "It's been a wonderful party, and thank you everyone for coming my daughter's party"  
"Your welcome"  
"Our pleasure"  
"No Problem"  
The party ends, all of them greet and made a farewell to Vivian

"Sofia...James" Vivian is running  
Sofia and James turned around before going out the gate, "Vivian"  
"Guys...I just want to say sorry for what happened and thank you for coming"  
"It's okay Vivian and we wish you a better surprises for you to come"  
"Thanks guys and be careful at the road"  
"Goodbye Vivian" Both replied  
"Goodbye"  
And they returned home together...

* * *

**Note: Happy New Year to you guys! Hope that this year is gonna be great and give us unexpected surprises..**  
** I read all your reviews at my other stories and I appreciate it and to those giving some questions and suggestions...**  
** And I hope this year I can write more stories for you guys! Happy Holidays!**


	4. Day 7

_**A/N: Happy Love Month everyone! Let's spread the love those who needs it..I mean everyone needs love anyway, right?  
This is a short one but please review and enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_****_

_**Day 7**_

James drove Sofia up onto a mountain

"Why are we here James?"  
James scratch his head, " I heard that watching sunset up here is great?"  
"Okay"

James came out the car and brought out a blanket, placing beneath the grass,  
"Come on now Sof" he invited her  
Sofia sit beside him under the tantalizing sunset

Night came, moon glowed  
Twinkling stars appeared in the dark sky  
"That was beautiful" Sofia said gazing the sparkling diamonds above  
"Yes, It was beautiful" James was just staring at her, unnoticed

"Sandwich?" James brought a basket full of treats  
"Thanks" Sofia accept  
"Sofia?"  
"Yes James?"

"I have to tell you something"  
"I'll listen" she smiled to him  
"You know Sof, this little game we're playing was pretty cool for me, and...I don't know if it is a game anymore, like I think everything is...is just felt so, so real?"  
"Huh?"

"Why? you didn't understand me?"  
"No, 'cause the sandwich caught my attention..and also the sky, sorry my thoughts we're flying"

James frowned, he turned around  
"What did you say anyway?"  
"Nothing. Just don't mind it"

They went silence for a while. Suddenly, Sofia burst into laughter.  
"Sofia? What so funny about?"

"It's just you looks so funny when you're pouting and eating at the same time, you look like a baby"

"Atleast I look a baby though there's nothing to be laughing about it anyway.."

Sofia stops to laugh and stare him hard, lately her eyes soften and hugs him making them both to fall on the blanket  
"Aaaaaaaahh, Sofia?"  
"What? You just need a hug"

Both of them stay like that, they spent the night talking and just staring the beautiful sky

They packed up and ready to go home, a meteor passed by  
James was in the car, Sofia was alone there  
Standing, both hands were clasped together...and she mumbled something

"Sofia?" James was finish and he can't find her  
He find her at the cliff, standing beautifully under the night sky  
Sofia turned around, she finds him, standing in front of her

"Sofia" "James"  
Both covered their mouth  
"What?" "What?"  
"Stop it!" "Stop it!"  
James held his hand, slowly approaching the brunette lady, taking her soft hand  
"It's almost midnight, we must go home right now"  
"We should"


	5. Day 25

**A/N:** Kind of busy here so I might jump by the days of the story but hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Day 25**

_It's been 3 weeks and 4 days since their game began_

James and Sofia spend time at the theme park,

"Thanks James"

"Why?"

"Because, me and my mom never really being in this place since when I was little"

"Oh, why thanking me so early if we haven't trying the rides here, its gonna be fun"

Her face was filled of excitement,

"What are we waiting for, let's go!"

The two run along the park.

First, they got onto the roller coasters.

As they got onto loops, it run so fast.

Both of them keeps on screaming of excitement, hands in the air, hairs we're flying, screaming that they don't care.

They got outside and walk along to find a new place to go.

While walking, Sofia turn to speak.

"That was...was...Ah-mazing ride I've done!" she keeps on jumping

"Yeah, that was a brilliant ride because I've never heard you to scream that loud ever."

"Yeah, me either, I never actually realized to do that, but I'm so happy"

"I'm happy that you felt that. After that awesome ride, we need to eat so I can't be hungry this time"

"I thought you've already eaten at home?"

"I was, but the my energy was taken to the roller coaster"

"Yeah, me too. Look, there's a food stands over there"

They bought hotdogs and cotton candy.

They laughed and talk random things while eating.

James felt so much happiness. _Maybe this will work, I can see to it._

They we'e finished and find another place.

His brown eyes caught his attention of a place, he grinned.

"Sofia"

"Hmm?" Her mouth was full of food

"Have you ever been into a haunted house?"

"I never did."

"Then, this will be your first time to get in a, HAUNTED HOUSE!"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, that's was sooo scary, huh?"

They both entered the haunted house.

Sofia was behind James, feeling frightened in each scary and spooky creatures she met along, ghosts, zombies, walking dead person, a person covered with tissue.

Sofia grabbed someone's hand instead of James's hand by accident after she was surprised when a lady came by.

As they got out, they both we're silent, until...

James starts to roll over the ground, laughing so hard.

"What's so funny about?"

James's was already crying in joy,

"Oh you think I didn't notice, you grabbed someone's hand!"

She rolled her eyes again, "Then?"

"I see the epic face you made when you was scared and surprised, I never thought of not taking a single shot of it"

While James was laughing, Sofia left him got home by herself

_**Minutes Later...**_

"Oh, that was...Sofia?"

He looks around,

"Sofia"

His shoulders slump down, he frowned

"I may do it more than I thought" as he scratches his head

And decided to go back home. 


	6. Day 67

**A/N**: Hey there! Sorry if it is extremely short, but hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Day 67:**  
Days, weeks has passed

James was finished fixing his fence.  
He gather his toolbox and went inside the house.  
Suddenly, someone caught his right arm.  
He saw her, wearing a summer purple dress and her hair was half tied up.

"Sofia"

She smiled, her sight caught her attention to the toolbox that he was holding.  
She closed her lips.  
"Uhm, sorry I think you have something important to do, maybe I should be back later"  
she slipped off her hand and walking towards away from him.

"Sofia" He called her out  
She turned around.  
"I'm already finished, just wait in here and I'll get dressed"  
She smiled again, "Okay, I'll wait just not for long, I might change my mind"  
The door closed in front of her

_**A couple minutes ago...**_

Sofia was looking around. The door opened.  
Arms we're sneaking around her waist. "Sofia"  
She tugged away his hands fast, twist it around and put him on the ground.  
"Ouch!" James shouted in pain

Her eyes went big, surprised of what she did.  
"Oh, sorry "  
James stood, he clean himself,  
"It's fine Sofia. At least I can see that if a bad guy is after you'll be fine."

They drove pass a circus. It was colorful matching the sunny sunshine of that day.  
James and Sofia get out the car, while walking around the circus, they decided to get in to watch a show.

The midget asked Sofia to play a part as his assistant in the magic show.  
"Would you like to be a assistant in our show?" the midget asked  
"Yes"  
She stood. The magic show went good in every trick the magician do.  
Sofia had a lot of fun.

James and Sofia went around to see other entertainments after the show.  
They saw jugglers, magicians and clowns performed. And they have a really fun day in the circus.  
As they walked around, Sofia saw a fortune teller.

"James"  
"Sofia?"  
"There's a fortune teller, it's over there."  
As they enter, a dark blue smoke surrounds them.  
As the smoke fades away, a woman appeared.

"Welcome! Take a seat and see what the stars says about your fortune and destiny."  
And that, James and Sofia sat around a table.  
"May I hold both of your hands?"  
Without hesitation, James's and Sofia's hands put to the fortune teller's hands.  
The woman closed her eyes.

"I see...I can see it." The fortune teller said.  
James and Sofia watch carefully the fortune teller, until she open her eyes and look them both straight.  
"What did you see?" Sofia asked  
"Treasure every moment from now on" the fortune teller said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

James get confused while Sofia thought about it.  
"Thanks for the tip." James stood and gave the payment for the fortune teller.  
But she resist of receiving the money.  
"It will be free for the both of you."  
"Thanks again, Sofia we should go now."  
And James went out. Sofia thought for a moment.  
She stood and gave a smile to the fortune teller and left.


	7. Day 99

**Day 99:**

They decided to have a simple day and decide to have a walk around the city. They sits down onto a bench.

**1:23 pm**

"I'm thirsty. Lets rest for a while first."  
"Wait here while I go buy some drinks."  
As he stood,  
"What would you like?"  
She arched her eyebrow  
"Hmm...Apple juice will be just fine."

**1:43 pm**

Sofia was waiting for about 20 minutes and James haven't return yet.  
She looks around people walking by, until...someone approached her.

"Is your name...Sofia?" a young man asked her  
"Yes, and may I help you?  
"Just now down there on the street a drunk driver has crashed into a guy. I think its your friend."

Her azure blue eyes went deep, seen her worries,  
Sofia ran over to the spot with the stranger and sees James lying on the floor with blood over his face and her apple juice still in his hands.

She touched his hands, her eyes we're forming tears...  
The ambulance came and she went to the hospital with James.  
"James, wake up...please! open your eyes for me, please James!"  
James was put to bed, the nurses brought him to the emergency room,  
Sofia sat outside, both her hands clasped tightly, she closed her eyes,  
for five and a half hours. The doctor came out, and he sigh.

**11:51 pm**

After a five and a half hours, the doctor came out the room.  
He saw the brunette girl, crying and her face covered her hands.  
He sigh and walked towards her. He puts his left hands at her shoulders.  
She puts down her hands, slowly glancing to the doctor.

"What happened? Is he okay? Tell me, please!"  
"I'm sorry, but we did the best we could. He is still breathing now but God would take him away from us very soon. We found this letter inside his pocket."  
The doctor hands over the letter to Sofia and she goes into the room to see James.  
He look weak but peaceful. Sofia read the letter and then she burst into tears.

Here is what the letter said:

_Sofia,_

_Our 100 days is almost over. I had fun with you during all these days. _

_Although you may be annoying sometimes and less thoughtful, but these all brought happiness into my life. _

_I have realize that you are a really cute girl and blamed myself for never taken the time to knowing that._

_ I have nothing much to ask for, but I just wish that we can extend the day. _

_I want to be your boyfriend forever. No,I want to be your partner forever not just as you boyfriend._

_Wish that you can be beside me all the time. _

_Sofia, I love you._

**11:58**

The sky outside the window, getting dark, it was dull and  
Sofia was sobbing beside him, the letter was wet of her tears and still on her hands.  
Memories of their days we're flashing to her head.  
She looked at him, once more. He took his cold hands to hers, holding it tightly.

"James, did you know what was the wish I made on the night there was a meteor.  
I asked the stars to let us last forever. We were suppose to last a hundred days James! More than a hundred days.  
You can't leave me! I love you Peter. I LOVE YOU."

She repeats her love for him, but...  
As the clock struck twelve, James's heart stopped beating.**_ It was the 100th day._**

* * *

**A/N:** So this kind of...rush to finish this story. I had this story I've working on and I hope so you'll like to read it soon. It's titled **Shadow** it's been weeks that racking in my mind. About this I hope you'll leave some reviews and give it a favs if you like it, have a nice and safe day to you guys!


End file.
